Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson '(* 24. Dezember 1991 in Doncaster, Vereinigtes Königreich als Louis William Austin) ist das älteste Mitglied der britisch-irischen Boyband One Direction Kindheit und Jugend Louis Tomlinson wurde am 24.12.1991 in Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England als Sohn von Troy Austin und Johannah Deakin geboren. Sein Vater verließ Johannah jedoch schon, als er erst zehn Tage alt war. Nachdem seine Mutter erneut geheiratet hatte, nahm Louis den Nachnamen seines Stiefvaters Mark Tomlinson an. Er hat sechs jüngere Halbgeschwister mütterlicherseits: Charlotte (Lottie), Félicité (Fizzy), die Zwillinge Phoebe und Daisy und die Zwillinge Doris und Ernest aus der neuen Ehe seiner Mutter. Er hat eine jüngere Halbschwester, Georgia, aus der Ehe seines Vaters. Am 13.03.2019 verstarb seine Schwester Félicité im Alter von 18 Jahren an einem Herzinfakt. Mark und Johannah ließen sich im Jahr 2011 scheiden. 2014 heiratete seine Mutter Dan Deakin. Louis war Schüler an der Hayfield School und später besuchte er die Hall Cross School. In seiner Zeit an der Hall Cross spielte er einige Hauptrollen in Schulmusicals, unter anderem in ''Grease. Musikkarriere Louis war im Jahre 2006 als Statist im Film If I Had You zu sehen. Seine Mutter arbeitete als Aufsichtsperson bei der britischen Show Fat Friends, bei der auch James Corden mitwirkte. Corden sprach darüber, dass er zwischen den Takes oft Fußball mit Louis, einem der wenigen Kinder am Set, spielte. Am 26. März 2010, als er 18 Jahre alt war, sang Louis bei The X Factor mit dem Lied "Hey There Delilah" von Plain White T's vor. Es war das dritte Mal, dass er sich für die Talentshow beworben hatte und das erste Mal, dass er bis zu der im Fernsehen übertragenden Runde gekommen war. (Bewerber müssen zu erst für die Produzenten vorsingen um danach bei den Prominenten Jurymitgliedern performen zu dürfen). Louis bekam drei von drei "Ja"s der Jury und qualifizierte sich zur nächsten Runde. In dem 2013 One Direction Film This Is Us verriet er, dass er nicht zufrieden mit seiner Audition war und sie "grauenhaft" fand. Er verriet außerdem, dass er schon vorher gehofft hatte, dass er in eine Gruppe gepackt werden würde, da er nicht glaubte, dass er stark genug als Soloartist sei. Im Bootcamp sang Louis Bob Dylan's "Make You Feel My Love" bevor er als Solist ausschied, jedoch letztlich weitermachen durfte nachdem er in One Direction platziert wurde. Louis Mutter machte das erste Foto aller Zeiten von One Direction als eine zusammengestellte Gruppe, am 23. Juli 2010. One Direction belegte den dritten Platz, unterschrieb wenig später einen Plattenvertrag mit Simon Cowell's Syco Music und veröffentlichte dann fünf Erfolgsalben zwischen 2011 und 2015. Solokarriere '''Prägung einer Plattenfirma Im April 2015 wurde bekannt gemacht, dass Louis sein eigenes Musiklabel gründen würde, ein Abdruck von Simon Cowell's Syco Label. Von dem unternehmerischen Vorhaben sagte Louis: "Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl, die Möglichkeit zu haben, neuen Künstlern möglicherweise eine Platform zu verschaffen. Ich hoffe ich werde ein paar sehr aufregende Künstler unter Vertrag nehmen". Im Laufe von 2016 richtete Louis eine unbenannte Pop-Punk Girlband her und förderte die englische eigenständige Gruppe High Tyde. Neue Stellungnahme Am 31. Mai 2016, gingen Louis und sein früheres Managemant Modest Management getrennte Wege. Er unterschrieb bei James Grant Group, einer Public Relations/Management Agentur. Im Juni 2017 wurde anfangs berichtet, Louis hätte einen Plattenvertrag mit RCA Records unterschrieben, jedoch wurde im folgenden Monat bestätigt, dass er eigentlich bei Epic Records unterschrieben hat. Er bleibt weiterhin in Großbrittanien bei Syco Music unter Vertrag. Talentshowurteil Im November 2015 war Louis ein Gastmitglied der Jury bei The X Factor UK ''für Simon Cowell. Im März 2016 bestätigte Louis, dass er nicht als dauerhaftes Jurymitglied in der nächsten Staffel dabei sein würde. Am 3. Mai 2016 filmte Louis als ein Gastmitglied der Jury für die finale Staffel von America's Got Talent, Seite an Seite mit Simon Cowell, welche am 20. Juli 2016 ausgestrahlt wurde. Im Jahr 2018 war Louis ein festes Jurimitglied bei ''The X Factor UK, er bekam die Kategorie "Boys". Mit der Kategorie brachte er den Gewinner Dalton Harris hervor. Solomusik Am 10. December 2016 veröffentlichte Louis einen Song in Zusammenarbeit mit DJ Steve Aoki, welcher den Namen "Just Hold On" trägt. Louis half mit, den Pop Track mit Aoki zu schreiben, welcher sagte, dass Louis in den gesamten Schöpfungsvorgang miteinbezogen wurde. In Interviews verriet Louis, dass der Song ursprünglich mehr eine Ballade sein sollte. Letzendlich wurde er zu einem Tribut an seine Mutter, Johannah Deakin, welche drei Tage vor der Veröffentlichung des Songs nach einem Kampf mit Krebs verstorben war. Just Hold On stieg zu #1 auf iTunes in 40 Ländern an und debütierte auf #2 der UK Single Charts. Tomlinson und Aoki performten den Song erstmalig bei dem Finale von X Factor 2016 und promoteten die Single zusammen im Januar und Februar 2017 in den USA. Sie erreichte über 60 Millionen UK Spotify Streams im ersten Monat und steht heute auf über 200 Millionen. Im frühen 2017 wurde offenbart, dass Louis mit mehreren Künstlern zusammenarbeiten würde, unteranderem Rozes, Digital Farm Animals und Bebe Rexha. Er bestätigte im Juni 2017, dass diese Kollaborationen in Vorbereitung auf sein Debutalbum wären. Am 20. Januar gewann Louis seinen ersten eigenen BPI Award, da Just Hold On Silber erlangte (200,000 Kopien verkauft). Am 21. Juli 2017 veröffentlichte Louis seine Debutsingle "Back To You" mit Popsängerin Bebe Rexha, produziert von Digital Farm Animals. Am 12.10.2017 veröffentlichte er die Single "''Just Like You''", kurz darauf folge am 01.12.2017 die Veröffentlichung einer weiteren Single namens "''Miss You''". Nach die Hitsingle hörte man musikalisch wenig von Tomlinson, er beschäftigt sich nach wie vor mit seinem Debutalbum. Am 27.02.2019 kündigte er seine neue Single an, diese widmet er seine Mutter, die Hitsingle erschien am 07.03.2019 und trägt den Namen "''Two of Us''" Anderes Louis und Liam liehen ihre Stimmen einem Family Guy Kurzauftritt, welcher am 15. Mai 2016 ausgestrahlt wurde. Louis nahm, zusammen mit Niall, an Soccer Aid's 2016 Wohltätigskeitsspiel am 5. Juni teil. Am 25. Juli war Louis bei einem EA Games FIFA Event anwesend und spielte das neue Spiel an der Seite von Fußballer David Luiz. Am 25. Oktober war Louis anwesend bei der Markteinführung der Beautycollection seiner Schwester Lottie Tomlinson. Am 31. Oktober besuchte Louis die 2016 Pride Of Britain Awards. Am 7. Dezember unterlag Louis Mutter Johannah ihrem Kampf mit Blutkrebs. Am 20. Januar 2017 stand Louis auf Debrett's Liste der 500 Einflussreichsten Leute im Jahre 2017. Louis war das Cover der Juni 2017 Ausgabe des The Observer Magazines und machte Fotoshoots und Interviews für Noisey und HighSnobiety, jeweils im Juli und August 2017. Persönliches Wohltätigkeit Neben der Musik unterstützt Louis viele Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen. Er hat über die letzten Jahren insbesondere sehr nah mit Eden Dora Trust zusammengearbeitet, welche Kindern hilft, die unter Hirnentzündungen leiden. Im Jahre 2015 nahm Louis an einem Wohltätigkeitsfußballspiel teil, hielt einen Cinderellaball für sterbenskranke Kinder zusammen mit der Stiftung Believe in Magic, in welche er über 7 Millionen Dollar investierte, und wurde zum offiziellen Förderer der Stacey Mowie Appeal. Im Januar 2016 interviewte ein Journalist eine Familie, mit der Louis eng zusammengearbeitet hat und sie lobten ihn für seine bewundernswerte Hingabe für sie und ihren todeskranken Sohn zu Sorgen. Louis liefert oft Updates auf Sozialen Medien über die Zustände der schwerkranken Kinder zu denen er Kontakt pflegt. Fußball Louis fungiert als Teilzeit, unter Vertrag genommener Spieler für seinen Heimatverein, die Doncaster Rovers. Er spielte mehrere Spiele zwischen 2012-2015 mit der Rückennummer 28. Er spielte für England im Soccer Aid's All Stars Wohltätigskeitsspiel für UNICEF am 5. Juni 2016. Am 9. Mai wurde veröffentlicht, dass Niall dem gegnerische Team beigetreten war. England gewann 3-2 und über 5.39 Millionen Pfund kamen für UNICEF zusammen. Anderes Er pendelt zwischen London und Los Angeles hin und her, um möglichst viel Zeit mit seinem Sohn Freddie und seiner Familie zu verbringen. Neben Gitarre spielt Louis Klavier. Er gilt als derjenige von One Direction, der ein Gespür für andere Talente hat. Er verhalf der Band 5 Seconds of Summer zu großem internationalen Erfolg, als er dessen Lied Gotta Get Out twitterte. Beziehungen Hannah Walker Louis und Hannah kamen am 18. März 2010 zusammen, kurz bevor er bei The X Factor antrat. Walker besuchte die Hall Cross Academy mit Louis und sie lernten sich durch die Schulaufführung von Grease kennen. Man glaubt, dass Louis und Hannah sich im Juli 2011 getrennt haben, nachdem die Daily Mail sich folgend äußerte: "Alle Jungs sind nun jung, frei und single um ihr Debutalbum aufzunehmen und ihre neue Single zu promoten" Louis letzter Tweet an Hannah war im Januar 2011. Streitigkeiten 2010 Unter unerklärten Umständen wurde Louis während One Directions X Factor Zeit für eine Woche von den Produzenten nach Hause geschickt. Außerdem wurde eine Woche die Polizei gerufen als Louis vermisst wurde und es stellte sich heraus, dass er nach Hause gegangen war um seine Familie zu besuchen ohne irgendjemandem Bescheid zu sagen. 2012 Nach zwei Jahren der Spekulation begann Louis heftig abzustreiten, dass er in einer Beziehung mit Bandkollege Harry sei. Es wurde ein Interview veröffentlicht in dem Louis erklärte, dass die Theorie die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Harry ruinierte und im September 2012 tweetete er einem Fan: "Wie ist es hier mit? Larry ist der größte Haufen Mist den ich jemals gehört habe. Ich bin glücklich, warum kannst du/könnt ihr das nicht akzeptieren?" Der Tweet bestürzte viele Fans, manche glaubten nicht, dass es er war, der ihn geschrieben hatte. Louis hat niemals in der Öffentlichkeit über den Tweet gesprochen. 2013 Louis war in zahlreiche Twitter Streitereien mit den Mitgliedern der Boyband The Wanted involviert. Die Band hatte sich zuvor über Harry Styles lustig gemacht als das Lampenfieber ihn während einem Auftritt überkommen hatte und beide Bands waren seither zerstritten. Zayn Malik und Liam, und schließlich auch Eleanor, eilten zu seiner Verteidigung während einem besonders fiesen Streit im Jahr 2013, in welchem ein The Wanted Mitglied andeutete, dass Louis schwul sei und sich outen sollte. In einem Interview mit einer LGBT Talkshow, behauptete das gleiche Mitglied erneut, dass Louis das erste Mitglieder von One Direction wäre, welches sich outen wird. Im Jahr 2015 trennten sich The Wanted und schoben es auf ihre Rivalität mit One Direction, dass sie aufhörten. 2014 Im Mai wurde ein Video geleaked, welches Louis und Zayn während ihrem Aufenthalt in Peru beim Cannabis rauchen zeigt. Man kann hören, wie Zayn One Directions offiziellen Merchandise kritisiert und sagt, dass die Band und die Fans die Nase voll von oberflächlichen Produkten haben und dass er wünschte, sie könnten mehr artistische Unternehmen haben. Man kann Louis angeblich hören, wie er immer wieder rassistische Bemerkungen äußert. Weder Louis, noch Zayn haben jemals öffentlich über das Video gesprochen, doch Liam entschuldigte sich ein paar Tage nachdem das Video aufgetaucht war auf Twitter, er sagte sie waren kindisch. Im Jahr 2015 verneinte Louis scherzend, dass er jemals high gewesen war bei einem Interview mit Jonathan Ross. Ein Gast der Show merkte an, dass es der Band wegen ihrem Mediatraining nicht erlaubt ist, umstrittene Handlungen wie das Rauchen illegaler Substanzen, zuzugeben. Im November schlug Louis auf Twitter um sich, als ein Journalist einen Artikel über das Regenbogen Apple Logo Shirt schrieb, das er kürzlich getragen hatte. Der Journalist interpretierte es als ein Zeichen der Unterstützung an Apple CEO Tim Cook, der sich in der vorherigen Woche als Schwul geoutet hatte. Louis schien dies als eine Spekulation über seine Sexualität zu verstehen und tweetete, "Ich bin in der Tat heterosexuell!", obwohl der Artikel nichts über seine Sexualität aussagte. 2015 Nach Zayns Ausstieg, war Louis in zwei Twitter Streitigkeiten mit Zayns Freund, Produzent Naughty Boy, verwickelt. Beleidigungen wurden ausgetauscht und Zayn tweetete Louis: "Erinnerst du dich noch, als du ein Leben hattest und keine zickigen Kommentare über meines gemacht hast?" Louis antwortete nicht auf Zayns Tweet. Der Streit machte Schlagzeilen weltweit. Zayn brach im Juli den Kontakt zu Naughty Boy ab. Im November 2015 deutete Louis stark in mehreren Made in the A.M. Promo Interviews an, dass er und Zayn nicht viel gesprochen hatten und dass er sich von der Band distanziert hatte. Im Januar 2016 likete Zayn ein Bild von Louis mit seinem Sohn Freddie und als Fragen der Medien aufkamen, wurde gesagt, dass sie zu der Zeit keine Freunde waren, aber es war das mindeste, was er hätte tun können. Das Bild war jedoch nicht Louis offizieller Tweet, aber ein Tweet eines Fan Accounts. Am 9. Dezember, nach dem das Hinscheiden von Louis Mutter Johannah Deakin bekannt gemacht wurde, tweetete Zayn sein Beileid an Louis: "Ich liebe dich, bro! Ich bete für dich und deine Familie. stolz auf deine Stärke und ich weiß, deine Mutter ist es auch x" Am 17. Januar 2017, in einem Interview mit SiriusXM, sprach Louis einsackend seinen Kleinkrieg mit Zayn an: "Es ist ein komisches Gefühl aber es ist nett. Ich denke wir sind jetzt an so einem Punkt angekommen, fast alle von uns haben kürzlich miteinander gesprochen, ich und Zayn haben kürzlich miteinander gesprochen. Wir sind an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem man sich für den Anderen freuen kann und in der Vergangenheit sind, natürlich, Dinge passiert, aber, weißt du, es ist toll. Sein erster Song war ein absoluter Hit, also, ja, es ist nett" Louis Beziehung im Jahre 2015 mit Danielle Campbell löste Auseinandersetzungen aus. Louis erwartete ein Kind mit Briana Jungwirth als er anfing mit Danielle gesehen zu werden. Viele Medien berichteten, dass Jungwirth verärgert war, dass Louis öffentlich jemand anderen datete, obwohl sie niemals selber ein Paar gewesen waren, nachdem sie einen Videolink auf ihrem Instagram zu einem Blogger, der über persöhnliche Probleme redet, gepostet hatte und darunter schrieb: "Ich verspürte den Drang, es mit euch allen zu teilen. Ich finde viele Dinge, die Jaclyn in diesem Video sagt, beziehbar und wichtig." Brianas Vater kommentierte die Situation bei The Sun, er erklärt: "Natürlich wünschte ich, dass er hervorgetreten wäre und es öffentlich gemacht hätte, dass er der Vater von Brianas Baby sein wird. Natürlich wünschte ich, dass sie ihre Beziehung entwickelt hätten, aber er wird immer des Kindes Vater sein. Es ist eine schwierige Zeitz für Briana. Das Baby sollte hier im Fokus liegen" 2017 Louis wurde kurzzeitig verhaftet, 3. März 2017. Er wurde in eine Auseinandersetzung am LAX Flughafen involviert mit einem Fotograf und drei angeblichen Fans. Nachdem der Fotograf Louis Freundin Eleanor Calder zusammenschreckte, versuchte Louis den Paparazzo davon abzuhalten noch mehr Fotos zu schießen. Die beiden rangen miteinander und fielen dann zu Boden. Eleanor wurde von drei Frauen in die Ecke gedrängt, von denen Louis eine von Eleanor wegzerrte und zusammen fielen sie nach hinten um. Flughafenpersonal trat ein um die beiden Gruppen zu trennen. Jedermann-Festnahme wurde ausgeführt und Louis wurde für eine Stunde in ein LA Gefängnis gesteckt. Louis Anwälte sagten: "Der Paparazzo provozierte und verursachte die Auseinandersetzung mit Louis. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Paparazzo eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Prominenten erschaffen hat. Während der Auseinandersetzung mit dem Paparazzi haben drei andere Personen seine Freundin attackiert und er kam ihr zu Hilfe." Titel Zitate * "'NO' Jimmy protested!" (X Factor Video Diary 7) * Songwriting "Ich denke, für mich, da gab es ein paar Schilder, die Fans hochgehalten haben, auf denen "You Make Me Strong" stand und jeder hielt es hoch. Und, ich sang den Song, völlig mechanisch, und es braucht etwas so offensichtliches wie das, damit man denkt, 'Warte mal. Das-- Ich habe diesen Song geschrieben. Das sind Verweise auf das, was ich gesagt habe.' Es ist ein erstaunlich gutes Gefühl. Es ist genau das, was du dir als Musiker wünscht. Es ist sehr bedeutend für uns, denke ich." * "Zögere nicht mich zu beleidigen, aber du hast nicht das Recht unsere Fans zu beleidigen" * "Manchmal habe ich mich so gefühlt, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich meistens der Unreife, dem gesagt werden muss, er solle sich konzentrieren. Ich bin ein klein wenig perfektionistisch also muss ich irgendwie mit jedem kleinen Detail einverstanden sein und ich bin ziemlich eigensinnig." (Billboard Interview 2012) * "Es ist eine große Sache in einem Raum zu sitzen und über deine Gefühle zu reden, deine tiefste Liebe, immer wenn dein Herz gebrochen wurde. Du musst in der Lage dazu sein, dich wohl zu fühlen, damit daraus gute Dinge entstehen." (One Direction TV Special, Recording Four, 2014) * das No Control Fan Projekt "Ich denke, es ist ein perfektes Beispiel dafür, wie besonders und unglaublich und leidenschaftlich unsere Fans sind" (Billboard Awards 2015) * "Eigentlich denke ich nicht wirklich, dass es so sonderbar ist, eine Pause einzulegen. Wir sind vier Jahre lang unterwegs gewesen und haben genau so viele Alben in der gleichen Zeit gemacht. Also nehmen wir uns nur eine Pause um unsere Familien zu sehen und unser Zuhause zu genießen." (ITV News, 2015) Trivia * Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Dunkelrot. * Sein Sternzeichen ist Steinbock. *Er hat aus Spaß gesagt, dass er Mädchen mag, die Karotten essen. Seitdem bekommt er Karrotten geschenkt. *Sein Lieblingslied ist "Look After You" von The Fray, welche auch seine Lieblingsband ist. *Er kann Französisch sprechen. *Er hat 38 One Direction Lieder mitgeschrieben/geschrieben, was ihn zum bedeutendsten Songwriter der Band macht. *Er raucht. *Er hatte eine Plastiktaube namens "Kevin". *Er ist der Älteste, verhält sich aber öfter wie der Jüngste. *Er war Trauzeuge bei der Hochzeit seiner Mutter. *Er hat bei jedem Auftritt ein kleines Kuscheltier, dass er von seiner Mutter bekommen hat, in der Hosentasche. * Er hasst es wenn man das 'S' am Ende seines Namens ausspricht. * Seine Mutter war eine Hebamme. Als Kind hat Louis ihr oft geholfen, auf die Babies aufzupassen, die sie entbunden hat. * Bei 'One Thing' wollten die Poduzenten Niall's Stimme ein bisschen verändern, doch Louis sagte 'Wenn ihr das tut, singe ich nicht!' * Nachdem er 'New Moon' gesehen hatte, tat er den restlichen Abend so, als sei er ein Vampir. * Er sagte einmal, eine seiner Ängste sei, Erwachsen zu werden. * Er hat 31 bekannte Tattoos (Stand: Juni 2017) Galerie louis tomlinson print.png louis_tomlinson.jpg louis_tomlinson_2_by_ali_tomlinson-d6bgxoq.png Louis+Tomlinson+lou+fab+magazine.png Louis-33-louis-tomlinson-31121565-593-381.jpg Louis-London-22-08-12-louis-tomlinson-31929878-960-945.jpg Louis-louis-tomlinson-31809055-1280-1024.jpg Louis-Tomlinson-2012-one-direction-32288179-2000-2304.jpg louis-tomlinson-2013-one-direction-33214741-1327-1600.jpg Louis-Tomlinson-images.jpg LouisTomlinson-louis-tomlinson-30185581-1280-1024.jpg LouisTomlinson-louis-tomlinson-30185604-1280-1024.jpg LouisTomlinson-louis-tomlinson-30185654-1280-1024.jpg poster-of-louis-tomlinson-x-source.jpg The-Louis-Image-louis-tomlinson-33843760-550-565.jpg tumblr_m4trq0rhO21rxo7ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjqfybg1Hj1rvzjjlo1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_moi3d0IHgU1qz4rgp.jpg Louis.jpg Louis (fußballl).jpg Louis (sleep).jpg louis (sweet).jpg Louis (one thing).png Louis storyofmylife.jpg Louis (eyes).png Louis ('surfen').jpg Louis (surfen).jpg Louis (trikot).jpg Louis (koala).jpg Louis (playfootball).jpg ♥♥♥♥.jpg|''Harry und Louis'' Images (2).jpg Louismmshoot.jpg Referenzen Kategorie:Bandmitglied